Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing tool, and more particularly to a fishing lure power charging device.
Description of the Prior Art
The fishing lures may be divided into true lures and fake lures, and the fake lures may be further divided into rigid lures and soft lures. Some of the rigid lures may generate sounds or lights, and fishers choose these lures based on their needs.
As a fishing lure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,175,951, although the fishing lure has a contact type sensor switch for generating sounds or lights, the fishing lure is devoid of charging circuit, so that the battery has to be replaced once the battery is run out of power.
And, as a fishing lure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,707,764, although the fishing lure has a contact type sensor switch for generating sounds or lights and also has a charging circuit for connecting with an external power supply to charge the fishing lure, the mechanism how to switch between the power switching circuit of the sensor switch and the charging circuit is not known.
Further, as a fishing lure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,881,446, the fishing lure has a contact type sensor switch for generating sounds or lights and also has a charging circuit for connecting with an external power supply to charge the fishing lure. In addition, the switching between the power switching mode and the charging mode is achieved by contacting the sensor switch. However, in operation, a user can obtain the state of the fishing lure by contacting the sensor switch. In addition of the inconvenience, when the user unintentionally allows the fishing lure to be charged under the power switching mode, the circuit board may be damaged because of short circuit.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.